Amane
is a minor character of Fruits Basket Another. She is a student of class 1-A― the same class as Sawa Mitoma― at Kaibara Municipal High School. She eventually becomes one of Sawa's first genuine friends along with Mito. Appearance Amane is a fair-skinned teenage girl standing at an average build and height. She has straight, nape-length black hair with long bangs mainly draping over the left side of her face. Additionally, she has several cowlicks sticking out from her hair. She has big light-colored eyes and is often seen with a bright smile. She is often depicted in the typical Kaibara High school uniform with a blue sweater on top. Personality Amane is a very kind-hearted and gentle girl who always thinks of others. For example, she has been worrying about Sawa ever since the entrance ceremony and has been wanting to befriend her― without any ulterior motives.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 3 After becoming friends with Sawa, she is shown to be a very cheerful and slightly innocent and spacey girl who is always wearing a smile on her lips. Additionally, she is welcoming and supportive of her friends, and very openly expresses her appreciation and affection for them.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 5 Amane tends to overthink. She is also easily flustered and can have trouble being level-headed in situations where she feels embarrassed. However, she can also be intuitive, and can read between the lines and sense when people are dishonest with their words and feelings. Story Overview Relationships Mito Despite their contrasting personalities,Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 8 Amane and Mito are very close friends who stick together through thick and thin, and can confide anything to the opposite party. They were friends prior to meeting Sawa, evidenced by the fact that they would wait for each other's classes to end, and walk home from school together. Sawa Mitoma Amane has wanted to strike up a conversation with Sawa ever since seeing her in the entrance ceremony, completely detached from her surroundings. Being worried about her state of mind, Amane thought of inviting to eat lunch to cheer her up, but never succeeded in doing so due to Sawa's tendency to isolate herself. However, when Sawa came around to see Amane's consideration for her and wanted to become friends, Amane was ecstatic. Ever since then, the two girls have become increasingly closer, with Amane always standing up for Sawa, supporting her in everything she does, as well being very affectionate with her.Fruits Basket Another; Vol 3, Chapter 12 Her kindness and friendship are one of the things that have shaped into the person she is. Riku Sohma Amane and Riku are classmates. Unbeknownst to Amane, Riku had been overhearing her express how she wanted to eat lunch with Sawa, but never could. Upon seeing Sawa eating lunch with a few other girls from class, Riku was annoyed in consideration to Amane's wish, and later confronted Sawa about said matter. Riku informed Sawa about Amane's consideration towards her, as well as her desire to eat lunch together; it is therefore essentially thanks to Riku that Amane became friends with Sawa. Since Amane is close to Sawa who is close with the Sohmas, Amane has been seen to talk with Riku a couple of times, even calling him "strong" and a person who is always there to help out. She can also read trough him in how he sometimes is dishonest with his feelings, yet that he actually cares. During the school's cultural festival, Riku protects Amane from three seniors who were hitting on her, and coldly scares them off. Mito later remarks on how Riku is always extra nice towards Amane, which implies an interest from Riku's side. Amane laughs this off and mentions that if it is true, she would truly be honored. Trivia *According to Mito, Amane tends to be hung up on the weirdest things. Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Female